Terra Studio
Terra Studio (also known as Terra Studio Russia) is a Russian independent film studio/company, founded in 2 may 2013 by Sergey A.. Name and History Sergey A., already an expirienced amateur filmmaker founded Terra Studio in 2013 for the production of his first feature film The Secret of Slenderman (Tayna Slendermena). The name is derived from latin word "Terra" ("land") and is ironical considering that production facilities of Terra Studio are mobile. Logo Terra Studio's logo is an animation of fire with studio's name on it fading in and out to black. It is usually sound-less and either uses a piece of music from the score to accompany it or just remains silent as is. Co-Productions and Ties with PP Studio Sergey A. is a collaborator and friend of PP Studio's Nikolay Yeriomin, which often results in them exchanging production help and cameo roles with each other. Company Credits Production Company Feature Films *The Secret of Slenderman (Tayna slendermena) (2013) *Hotel of the Dead (Otel' mertvetsov) (2013) *Anthology of Horror (Antologiya uzhasov) (2014) *The Secret of Slenderman 2 (Tayna Slendermena 2) (2014) *The Baikal Incident: Hidden Menace (Baykalskiy intsident. Skrytaya ugroza) (2014) (co-production with Severny and Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company) *''Interstelar (2014) (co-production with Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company)'' *Whispering of Dead (Shyopot myortvykh) (2014) *The Haunter of the Dark (Obitayushiy vo t'me) (2014) *Anthology of Horror 2 (Antologiya uzhasov) (2015) *Jaws 19 (2015) (co-production with Toxic Madness Production) *Balka Illi (2015) (co-production with Productin CRY and Toxic Madness Production) *Inter Star Wars: The Awaking Force (Mezhzvyozdnyie voyny. Sila probuzhdayetsya) (2015) *''Interstelar 2: Operation Terra 2040 (2016) (co-production with MoonCreepFilms Studio and PP Studio)'' *Anthology of Horror 3 (Antologiya uzhasov 3) (2016) *Secret of Slenderman 3 (Tayna Slendermena 3) (2016) (co-production with Splash Production and Toxic Madness Production) *Nettle (Krapiva) (2016) (co-production with PP Studio, Toxic Madness Production, Feodosiy Pictures and Necrotic Horror-Gore Cinema) *Mortem (2016) (co-production with PP Studio) *Anthology of Horror 4 (Antologiya uzhasov 4) (2017) *Anthology of Horror 5 (Antologiya uzhasov 5) (2017) *''Nightmare in Russia (Koshmar v Rossii) (2017) (co-production with Limit Studio and PP Studio)'' *Cinder Block (Shlakoblok) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *''Interstelar 3: Zero X (2017) (co-production with Palette Pictures)'' *''Slot Machine (2017) (co-production with Palette Pictures and Terra Studio)'' *Tales Written in Blood (Istorii napisannie krovyu) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Purgatory (Chistilische) (2017) Television Series TBA Web Series TBA Short Films *Cemetery of Forgotten Dead (Kladbishche zabytykh mertvetsov) (2013) *Rauhenstein (Raukhenshtayn) (2013) *The Church (Tserkov) (2013) *Rauchenek (Raukhenek) (2013) *Nightmare at Olympics: The Death of Sochi (Koshmar na Olimpiade. Gibel Sochi) (2014) *The Soul (Dusha) (2014) *The Spirit (Dukh) (2014) *The Hand (Ruka) (2014) *The Staircase (Lestnitsa) (2014) *Tragedy in the Forest (Tragediya v lesu) (2014) *The Lost Tape (Poteryannaya plyonka) (2014) *Battle for Sevastopol (Bitva za Sevastopol) (2014) *The Nightmare on Volga (Koshmar na Volga) (2014) *Crazy Elnar (Sumashedshiy Elnar) (2014) (co-production with Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company) *Crazy Elnar 2 (Sumashedshiy Elnar 2) (2014) (co-production with Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company) *Where The Fear Resides (Obitel' strkha) (2014) *Kidnapped by Transformers (Pokhishchennyy transformerami) (2014) *Crazy Elnar 3 (Sumashedshiy Elnar 3) (2014) (co-production with Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company) *Night of the Dead Man (Noch' mertvetsa) (2014) (co-production with Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company) *Lost in the Woods (Propavshie v lesu) (2014) *The Hand. New Victim (Ruka. Novaya zhertva) (2014) *Escape From the Village of Zombies (Pobeg iz dervni zombi) (2015) *Nightmare in Moscow (Koshmar v Moskve) (2015) *3:00 (2015) *Nightmare in Wien (Koshmar v Vene) (2015) *Cemetery Legend (Kladbishenskaya legenda) (2015) *Nightmare in Bratislava (Koshmar v Bratislave) (2015) *Alien Nightmare (Inoplanetniy Koshmar) (2015) *Night Visitor (Nochnoy posetitel') (2015) *Don't Go Into the Woods Alone (Ne khodite v les odni) (2015) *Rage of Spirits (Yarost' dukhov) (2015) *Kronoshpan Horror: Clash of the Titans (Uzhas Kronoshpana: Bitva titanov) (2015) *''Alien Attack: Episode 1: The Beginning of Alien Horror (Vnezemnaya ataka: Epizod 1: Nachalo inoplanetnogo koshmara) (2015) (co-production with MoonCreepFilms Studio)'' *Escape from the Village of Beetles (Pobeg iz derevni zhukov) (2015) (co-production with Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company) *Evidence (Svidetelstvo) (2015) *Cave (Peshera) (2015) *The Hand. Return (Ruka. Vozvrashenie) (2016) *4th Floor (Chetvyortiy etazh) (2016) *Radiodeath (Radiosmert') (2016) (co-production with Time Production Films) *Day of the Living Dead (Den zhivykh mertvetsov) (2016) *Fall (Padenie) (2016) *Pyramid Above the Kremlin (Piramida nad Kremlyom) (2016) (co-production with PP Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Scream at the Entrance (Krik v podyezde) (2016) *Forest of Satan (Les Satany) (2016) *''Crocodile-killer (Krokdil-ubiytsa) (2016) (co-production with Feodosiy Pictures)'' *Pyramid Above Saint Petersburg (Piramida nad Sankt-Peterburgom) (2016) (co-production with PP Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Deadly Cruise (Smertel'niy kruiz) (2016) *Death in Kizhi (Smert' v Kizhakh) (2016) *Abandoned (Zabytoe) (2016) *Pyramid Above Kyiv (Piramida nad Kievom) (2016) (co-production with PP Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Dislike (2016) *Black Book (Chyornaya kniga) (2016) *Besy (2016) *Pyramid Above Volga (Piramida nad Volgoy) (2016) (co-production with PP Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Route (Marshrut) (2016) (co-production with PP Studio) *The One Rogue: Inter Star Wars Stories (Izgoy Odin. Mezhzvyozdnyie voyny. Istorii) (2016) (co-production with PP Studio) *''What Worth Are 50 UAH oh Khreshchatyk? (2016) (co-production with PP Studio)'' *Revenge of the Tree (Mest' dereva) (2017) *One Silent Man (Odin tikhiy chelovek) (2017) (co-production with PP Studio) *Attraction of the Earth (Prityazheniye Zemli) (2017) (co-production with PP Studio) *Constancy of Death (Postoyanstvo smerti) (2017) *My Neighbours Were Eaten By Toilets (Moikh sosedey syeli unitazy) (2017) (co-production with PP Studio) *Pyatigorsk Ripper (Pyatogrskiy potroshitel') (2017) *''Dead Forest (Myortviy Les) (2017) (co-production with Limit Studio)'' *Beerogeddon (Pivogeddon) (2017) (co-production with PP Studio) Music Videos *Severniy Les: Chas khlada (2016) (uncredited) *Severniy Les: Kholodniy sumrak tserkvey (2016) (uncredited) Video Games *Vodka (2014) *To Save Snippy (Spasti Snippy) (2014) *Tolstoy Must Die (Tolstoy dolzhen umeret') (2014) *The Elevator of Horror (Lift uzhasa) (2014) *Sleepy Hell (Sonnyy Ad) (2014) (co-production with Krivenchuk Vladislav and Company) *Moscow Drinking (Moskovskoe bukhalovo) (2014) Distribution *Cursed Video (Proklyatoye video) (2005) *TBA Other credits *Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo) (????) - production services. Lead persons * Sergey A. (2013 - present) - director, writer, produser, actor, editor. * Vladislav Krivenchuk (2014-2016) * Dmitriy Khmelyov (2014-2017) * Viktor Murzikov (2014 - present) * Ivan Yakovidish (2015 - present) * Yuriy Andreev (2015 - present) * Nikolay Yeriomin (2016 - present) External Links *IMDb *VK.com Official Page *YouTube Category:Production companies Category:Distributors Category:Special effects companies